HOTD: Batalla de Hibridos
by NeroMusic
Summary: HOTD nos dejo sin un final por lo que nos da mucho a imaginar por eso decidi hacer un fick basado en HOTD y agregandole algo de fantasia. Habran nuevos Persoajes con habilidades distintas veran como sobreviven y espero que les guste :D este ficķ como ven es en español


Hola gente este es mi primer fanfick asi que busce un tema simple y seria la continuacion de HOTD claro pienso volverlo algo fantasioso y agregar personajes. Si detectan algun error o algo que noten que cometo mal seguido porfavor avisen y no de mala manera xD bueno los dejo con el fick bay :D.

NOTA: Los personajes son de HighSchool Of the Dead y pertenecen a Daisuke Sato y son los siguientes_ Takashi Komuro-Rei Miyamoto -Saeko Busujima-Saya takagi-Kota hirano-Shizuka Marikawa-Alice Maresato. Los demas personajes seran inventados.

Capitulo 1. El mundo se murio. esa frase describe todo lo que ocurrio una enfermedad hace que la gente muerta resucite sin alma y tengan el objetivo institivo de comer personas vivas. Zombies o "ELLOS" como todos le dicen. Takashi Komuro el Lider elegido por su grupo de amigos fueron rescatados por la familia Takagi y llevados a su hogar para vivir comodos, esto resulta no ser permanente ya que los Zombies "ellos" lograron entrar al terreno y hacen todo lo posible por defenderlo pero Ellos son demasiados. Asi que los padres de Saya les dan tiempo al grupo de Takashi para huir.

Takashi y el grupo pudo escapar de la casa de la familia Takagi. ahora se encuentran a pie dirigiendose a un centro comercial, dejaron su vehiculo algo lejos para no hacer ruido y atraer a ellos. La que ideo este plan de ir a un Centro Comercial, fue de Saya y el objetivo de eso era buscar recursos ya que se habian quedado sin comida y mucho tiempo no sobrevivirian sin alimentarse

Takashi: Repasemos el plan, ir al centro comercial por a puerta trasera ya que por frente habran muchos de ellos ¿Cierto? Saya: Por supuesto idiota ya lo hablamos en el vehiculo. Solo entramos, Buscamos Comida y Bebidas y nos vamos. Simple

Unos Metros por delante de Takashi, Saya y Saeko se encontraba Hirano, Detras estaba Rei junto a Alice.

Hirano: Todo despejado por aqui delante. ( lo dijo con una sonrisa siniestra clavada en el rostro mientras ponia el ojo en la mira de una M4A1)

rei: ¿Soy la unica que cree que buscar medicamentos tambien sea buena idea?

Saeko: Es una buena idea en cierto punto. (dijo calmadamente con los ojos cerrados, los abre y continua) Pero ahora no necesitamos muchos medicamentos unos pastillas para dolor de cabeza y unas vendas seria lo mas apropiado.

rei: Tu que opinas Shizuka-Sensei ( Shizuka se encontraba justo detras de takashi, porasi decirlo se siente segura cerca de takashi)

Shizuka: Seria bueno tener unas bendas en caso de cortes o heridas parecidas y Saeko-san tiene razon unas pastillas para dolor de cabeza serian muy utieles.

El grupo siguio avanzando hasta llegar al centro comercial, atentos y a paso lento lograron llegar seguros Hirano: LLegamos, y por lo que veo no hay ninguno de "Ellos" ni cerca ni dentro del Centro Comercial.

Takashi: Bien, yo ire por la comida. saya, hirano ocupence de las bebidas que nos quedan unas cuantas botellas de agua en el vehiculo. saeko, en el caso de que alla alguno de "Ellos" protege a shizuka-Sensei mientras recoge la medicina que ella crea que sea necesaria. mientras tanto, Rei quedate con Alice y protegela, no dejes que nada le pase y si ves que alla algo que nos pueda servir luego como balas o armas agarralo y fijate que no haya nadie que pueda ser dueño de estas. Bien ¿ya todos saben lo que tienen que hacer?

todos: Si!

El grupo entro al Centro Comercial en el cual no se veia ninguno de "Ellos" takashi rapidamente miro al grupo que estaba detras de el y todos asistieron con la cabeza rapidamente y en ese instante todos se separaron. Takashi quedo parado solo.

Takashi: Mierda por sonar como un buen lider dige que iria solo ahhhhh (Se quejo) soy un tarado (takashi miro a los alrededores en busca de sus compañeros pero los perdio de vista, (definitivamente estaba solo.) ahhh (suspiro) okey, solo busca comida y ya, claramente no ocurrira nada y definitivamente no tengo miedo. ( puso una sonrisa orgullosa con gotas de sudor en el rostro) takashi miro arriba y vio un puesto de comida asi que se decidio y subio por la escalera... todo estaba muy callado (Deverdad aprendieron a ser silenciosos jaja) takashi no pudo evitar poner una sonrisa algo falsa mientras recogia potes de ramen instantaneo cuando vio una pistola con silenciador y varios cargadores de municion. Reviso rapidamente en los alrededores si habia alguien pero no vio nada, trago saliva y camino a paso rapido hacia el arma pero...

tchh

una daga paso por la mejilla de takashi provocando un pequeño casi dimuto corte y se clavo en la pared. La daga venia por atras lo que hico que takashi se fijara rapido en su espalda. Halli estaba un chico que aparentaba la misma edad que el, Usaba un abrigo oscuro con lineas rojas con una capucha. este tenia sierre pero el lo usaba abierto tenia cabello blanco y una sonrisa que mostraba una actitud activa y amigable. pero lo que asusto a takashi fue el ojo izquierdo de ese chico, su ojo era de color Negro y su pupila era rroja, El ojo derecho era normal. ¿?: oyeee que creias que ivas a hacer eh? ( el chico sonrie aun mas como si se divirtiera)

takashi: quien rayos eres? (takashi estaba tan asustado que hasta penso que ese chico usaba lentes de contacto)

¿?:ohhh aun no me presente? esta bien mi nombre es

Continuara.

Bueno ese fue el Primer capitulo de HOTD: Batallas de Hibridos diganme que opinan. sobre el ojo del personaje nuevo, yo se lo que hare pero lo explicare en el capitulo 2. si cometi algun error son libres de decirme en que falle para arreglarlo en el proximo capitulo bueno Bay-Bay.


End file.
